


our home

by thaounatural



Series: happy families [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, very light lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: dongmin came home late.





	our home

dongmin came home late.

it was unusual for dongmin to come home late, as for sanha, dongmin is the ideal father, the ideal husband, the ideal human. he does everything for a right and logical reason, spontaneous is not a word to describe him.

bin looked up, and as soon as he saw his husband, he stood up, hurriedly walked to him. dongmin fell into bin, who caught him on time. bin's eyes focused solely on dongmin, and he said.

"cupcake, please bring me a cup of water."

sanha ran into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. he heard his dad whispering.

"binnie, binnie, binnie, binnie.."

it went nonstop. the name was repeated too many times, sanha thought. as if he was _hurt_ , and the only way to make it hurt less was to say bin's name repeatedly. bin only tapped slowly and lightly on dongmin's back, as he hiccuped and just mumbled random words. bin whispered.

"i'm here."

"binnie, i'm sad."

"i know."

"binnie, where's cupcake?"

"i'm here, dad." - sanha said, unsure of the reason why his dad was like that. dongmin turned around, looked at him. his eyes were red, teary, but full of caring and love. he smiled at sanha.

"cupcake, hi. sorry i didn't pick you up today."

"it's okay dad." - sanha held the corner of his shirt, looking down. he felt sad and useless, probably because his dad seemed really sad but he can't do anything. - "jinwoo uncle treated me nice with some strawberry smoothie."

"ah really, did you thank him?"

"yes."

"you are a good kid, yoon sanha. we are so glad w-we got you and d-id something right."

dongmin started to cry. sanha was confused. bin sighed as he hold his husband closer, and motioned sanha to go upstair. sanha did what his dad told him to, but stayed on the stair, listening to their conversation.

"how did it go?"

"b-bad."

"they don't deserve you."

"b-binnie. bi-nnie. binnie."

"they don't deserve such amazing, caring, sweet, perfect human like you."

"i don't know a-anymore, b-binnie."

"how much did you drink?"

"two bottle of w-whatever the bartender gave me."

"not good."

"couldn't help it."

"who did you drink with?"

"who the hell would go with me?"

"dongmin."

"i'm worthless. i deserve to be rotten in hell. i deserve not to receive anything good in life."

"and who said that?"

"i did."

"your family? right? that's why i said they don't deserve you. stop going home for thanks giving. they have nothing for you to be thankful for."

it was quiet for a moment, sanha couldn't hear anything but his own breathing sounds.

"you remember when we first met?"

"..yes."

"remember it was because your parents pushed you out of the door?"

"i d-do. you and your parents were kind enough to take me in. gave me a home. a shelter. so much love and care. i'm really thankful for your existance, binnie."

"we will go home tomorrow. not your home, our home. with sanha. sounds good?"

"sounds perfect."

and then sanha listened to dongmin's mumbling for some thirty minutes, and bin's occasionally replied with quiet "yeah" until he saw bin held him like how princes usually carry princesses in disney movies, and went upstair. he looked at sanha, smiled, mouthed "go to sleep cupcake". dongmin was asleep. his tiny tiny snore almost made sanha laugh. the five-year-old boy went into his room, and closed the door.

it was a peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at @ultidm (with a capital i) on twitter!


End file.
